Eilleen Montgomery: The untold Story
by Geekdirectioner
Summary: Ok, I was watching American Horror Story and wondered what would happen if the Montgomery's did have a daughter. AND I really like the twins so I made this story to deal with them since there are like no other stories about them. Except 1 :). Anyways, this girl is named Eilleen and is 14. The twins are 15. Enjoy!
1. 1926

Chapter #1: 1926

A young girl the age of 14 sighed as she sat at the dinner table, waiting for her mother to return from getting her father. She had been sitting there for 5 minutes, playing with her fork and feeding her baby brother a little bit of food. Her family wasn't the greatest, especially when her father was addicted to drugs and...body parts.

Her name? Eilleen Rosemary Clemetis Montgomery. She had curly golden locks of shiny hair, and deep blue eyes that were as light as the sky. Her skin was slightly pale, but beautiful and flawless. She had a cute button nose, and wonderful cheek bones that went perfectly with her dimples. She looked just like her mother, Nora. She was a kind and gentle girl, but she had a flair of evil somewhere in that thin body. Eilleen never really felt appreciated by her parents, especially her mother. They loved eachother very much, but her mother wanted a _baby._ Not a teen. And she had gotten that. Eilleen's baby brother.

Light footsteps were heard coming down the hall, and her mother appeared, wearing a gold satin dress. She took her seat at the end of the table, waiting for Charles. Heavier footsteps followed soon after, and Charles, Eilleen's father, joined them for dinner.

It was always quiet when they ate, so it was a suprise when her father spoke out. "Is that baby a boy or girl? I can't tell.." His words sounded drowsy. He had gotten high again.

" Funny you're saying that about your son."

Charles chuckled. Eilleen didn't want to listen to them argue, like every other night, so she turned to my brother. He just sat there, all happy and smiley. She put my index finger in his hand, and his tiny hand closed around it. He was the only thing Eilleen liked here. Well, her mother was alright on her good days.

Eilleen turned to my parents. Her father had just thrown the wine glass he had used to drink out of , and her mother just sat there and said,'' Well break all the glasses then!"

Eilleen's brother burst into tears, and she got him out of his high-chair. She rocked him back and forth carefully, and heard her mother ring the small silver bell on the table. She scolded the nurse, and Eilleen got up. " I'll be excusing myself now..."

She walked up to the nursery and placed her brother into his crib. He calmed down, and the nuse came in. " I'm sorry about the way mother treats you. It's not fair."

"She's just stressed, is all. Now shoo." Eilleen smiled. She always had a special relationship with the nurse. She left and closed the door softly, walking into her room.

This had all happened just weeks ago, and now here she was, tears brimming her eyes as she saw her mother and father. Mother had murdered her father and commited suicide. She didn't knowe why she was crying over them, she just was. They were her parents anyways. She was alone. Eilleen hated being alone. No one there to help her or anything.

_Eilleen._ Her head popped up. _Join us. _It sounded like her mother. Eilleen didn't know what it was, but she had dragged herself to the kitchen. It was like her body was being taken over. She groped in the cabinets for a bottle, little known what. Her fingers wrapped around a brown bottle, and Eilleen pulled it out. Poison. She unscrewed the lid, and downed the whole bottle. She felt like throwing up. She did, but it was blood. Eilleen fell to the ground, and died.

She stared down at her lifeless body as a ghost. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and turned. Her mother stood there, quiet and somber. She wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, and led them to the basement, where the newly created infantata was lurking, created from the baby morfed into a monster by Charles Montgomery.


	2. 1978

Chapter #2: 1978

It had been 50 years since Eilleen had died along with her parents. Many things had happened through the years. In the 50s, a very beautiful woman had been murdered in the house, an overdose on nitrogen could explain that. Another girl and a nurse were also murdered by a man who tricked his way into the house. The nurse was drowned in the tub, and the girl stabbed multiple times. Eilleen had watched them die, and she hated it. Eilleen hated watching people suffer and die. It was hard enough seeing them dead.

Eilleen spoke only to a few ghosts, mostly her mother or sometimes even her father. He wasn't whacked out all the time, but he rarely came out of hiding. She felt lonely. Even Addy, a girl who lived beside the house, wasn't her age. She liked her though. Addy was mental somewhat, but beautiful on the inside. There was never any people who came into the house that was her age. Until now.

It was a warm summer day, and Eilleen stood by a window overlooking the road. Addy stood inside the gates, staring at the house. Everything was covered in vines and shrubs and the lawn was overgrown, making it pretty hard for sunlight to pop through. Two boys walked up to the gates, baseball bats in hand. The were twins who looked about 15. They had slightly long red hair, blue eyes, and lots of frecklesmaking their skin look actually tan. One boy wore red stripes and the other had green stripes. Both boys had high pants and braces. They both looked pretty adorable.

Eilleen jumped when one of the boys threw a rock at the window she was looking through. It hit her, but she didn't feel anything." Damnit,"she mumbled. Addy also jumped and turned around to face the boys." Hey freak," the one in red said walking past. The one in green made kissy faces at her. Dumbasses. " Excuse me," Addy said." You are going to die in there."

" Shut yourmouth or we're gonna kick your ass!" one said.

"We got bats." Eilleen couldn't help but laugh. _Bats aren't gonna save your ass from ghosts..._ she thought. " I hate trees!" the one in red said, hitting the tree by the front door." You're going to regret it," Addy kept repeating. They entered , and you could hear a Snap! everytime the one in red threw their hand near the ground.

Eilleen could hear them start smashing the house to bits, and she tried to sneak downstairs. One boy began to smash up the stairars, and Eilleen watched as he did this. It was the boy in red. He looked her way, and she hid behind the wall. Eilleen heard him walk slowly towards her. She knew he saw her. Luckily for her, she heard the other boy scream, " Troy!"

_His name's Troy..._

She appeared downstairs, by the door to the basement. Peeking through the broken window, she saw them staring at a dying animal that was bleeding. Thy semmed scared and began to leave. She didn't want the boys to leave. Ever so slowly, Eilleen made the basement door swing open. Her plan was success. Their curiousity got the best of them, and they went downstairs. They entered dad's work station, where body parts were kept. Troy picked up a jar with an ear in it, while the other boy grabbed a photograph. " Hey Troy, look at this girl."

Troy dropped the jar and went over to the boy in green. " She's a total babe, Bryan." Bryan set the picture down, and Eilleen saw it was a picture of herself when she was posing in a chair. She smiled slightly. " Let's get out of here. It smells like shit."

She frowned. _Not so fast... _she thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Infantata jump on Bryan. His snapping stopped. Eilleen stood over him, and pulled out a knife from her dress. " Bryan? Who's down there?"

He shone the light on the room until it landed on them. Bryan reached out to Troy, and Eilleen slit his throat to put him out of his misery. Troy gasped, and took a few paces back. He shone the light on Infantata, and screamed. Infantata ran towards him, but Eilleen screamed, " No! Infantata not so violent!"

Infantata listened, and Troy only got a scratch down his back. He lay on the ground, dying. Eilleen kneeled to his level. " I'm so sorry..."

She then stabbed his heart. He gasped for breath, and then died. Eilleen stood up, and began to back up. She backed into something. She turned and saw the twins as ghosts. " Oh uh, ...hi..."

" What the hell was that thing?"

" My morfed baby brother. Um...sorry I killed you slightly. I hate seeing people suffer."

" Whatever. Hey, you're the babe from that picture!"

" Yes, but don't call me babe. I'd prefer my real name."

" Well what is it?"

" Eilleen Rosemary Clemetis Montgomery. Just call me Eilleen though."

" I'm Bryan and this is Troy."

" Nice to know. Well, actually I already know. Troy saw me upstairs."

" You're the girl I saw upstairs?"

"Yes."

" Ok. How did you die?"

" 1928. Poisoned."

" Well, can we leave here?"

" NO. Once you die here, you're stuck here."

" That's shit."

" How old are you guys?''

"15. You?"

"14."

" Well Eilleen, wanna hang with us or something?"

"Sure."

They made their way upstairs, and Eilleen no longer felt so alone anymore. But little did she know she would be falling for one of the twins.

~~~~ Ok! That's chapter 2! I know that Bryan found Troy, but I really want Eilleen to like Troy better. I don't have any idea why, I just do. Please review and tell me what you thought! Love you guys!~~~~ XOXO~Lillyflowermegz~


	3. now

Chapter #3: Now

The twins and Eilleen were very close. Well, that's what 33 years of being together causes. They were a golden trio. Eilleen was the quiet one and would usually scold the twins if they vandalized the house, even though the previous owners cleaned up the house amazingly. They finally stopped when the previous owners, two gays, died. They knew that they would get their asses beat by them if they tore up the house.

The house was empty now, and it was eerily quiet. Once again, Eilleen felt alone. Sure she had the twins, but they were boys. She wanted a girl to hang out with. Addy was alright, but she was still always playing with her sibling. She wanted a girl who loved the darkness, like herself. She knew that she wouldn't get that, though. Well, then again, some dreams can become wishes if they are really meaningful to you...

Eilleen was down in the basement, playing with Addy and Bow. She rolled the red ball across the floor to Bow, who rolled it to Addy. Eilleen got up while laughing softly, and went over to a dusty old chair with Eilleen's favorite book sitting atop it. It was called _Ghost Girl by Tonya Hurley._ Eilleen had manajed to get it off the bookshelf of the previous owners, and she loved it. The book was about a girl named Charlotte who feels invisible to people and her crush, Damen. She dies from a gummy bear and becomes a ghost. In a way, Eilleen feels connected to Charlotte. Eilleen feels invisible to Troy. She has a crush on him, and has ever since the 90s. Plus she's a ghost...

Eilleen picked up her book, and sat down on the chair. She was at the part where Charlotte tutors Damen somewhat when the book was yanked from her hands. "Hey!" Eilleen looked up and saw Troy standing there, holding her book. She let out a frustrated sigh. " What?!"

" God, calm down. I just grabbed your book... Are you on your time of the month or something?" "NO! Besides, ghosts don't even get those anymore..."

Troy shrugged." ANYWAYS, I have something to tell you." " Well, what is it?" " There are some people her who are thinking of buying the house." Eilleen's eyes went wide and she jumped up. She ran past Addy and up the stairs. She quietly stepped beside the kitchen doorway, and saw 3 people.

The man had Black hair and blue eyes, with slight stubble on his chin. There was a woman with orange-red hair, who was very lovely. But then Eilleen saw her. The teenage girl. She had light brown hair and big blue eyes. She looked around her age. Maybe she could fill the place in Eilleen's heart for a girl who was a friend to her. Eilleen hoped so...

Eilleen was friends with two little girls named Barbara and Angela, but they were more sisterly than a friend. They were all burnt- looking, But Eilleen being Eilleen, she only judged their personality. And their personalities were beautiful. Eilleen always had tea parties with them and loved them, but she needed someone her age.

She saw the girl walk towards the basement door, and Eilleen hid herself from view. The girl opened the door and looked down. Her parents seemed to be thinking about buying the house, but the girl anwsered, " We'll take it."

The parents looked at their daughter in a suprised way. She must've been quiet a lot or something like that...

On the inside, Eilleen was screaming with joy. She could finally have a best friend who was a girl!


	4. My Therapy

Chapter #5: My Therapy

" Troy!" Eilleen yelled, running around the basement. Troy appeared behind her. " What?" he said, irritated. Eilleen rolled her eyes and asked," Did you get some of the girl's modern clothes?"

" Oh! Yeah," Troy said, walking into a room of the basement. Eilleen followed. He picked up a pile of folded clothes and handed them to Eilleen. She walked away and towards a different room. She quickly changed into black, ripped skinny jeans with a dark purple long sleeved shirt.

Eilleen walked out of the room, where Troy was standing. " So...how do I look?" she asked.

" Good. Go, you're late already," Troy quickly said.

" Wish me luck!" Eilleen said, running up the stairs.

" Hey, Blondie! Just disappear up there," Troy called after her, laughing. She blushed at her mistake and nodded, closing her eyes. She ended up on the porch, staring at the front door. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. She stood back, waiting for someone to come. The husband came to the door. " Hi," he said.

" Um...hello, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Harmon," Eilleen replied.

" Oh! Come right in." He stood out of Eilleen's way to let her in. She walked in quietly and quickly, still nervous. Dr. Harmon led her into a room with furniture. It was his office. " Please, sit," Dr. Harmon said, signaling to the couch. She sat down and Dr. Harmon turned around to get a folder. Eilleen saw Troy in her eyesight. He waved at her and she mouthed 'go away!'. He shrugged and mouthed back ' Someone's on theirs again' and disappeared. Eilleen nearly got up and went after him, but she restrained herself.

Dr. Harmon turned back around, a folder in hand. " Ok, Eilleen Montgomery. What has been on your mind lately?" Dr. Harmon asked, sitting down with a pad of paper and a pencil.

" Well...a lot has been going on. I mean, my parents are dead. Murder/suicide. I just don't know why I'm so unhappy with it, I mean, my mom never really showed anything to me that meant she truly cared," Eilleen replied, leaning back. He scribbled something down. Eilleen went on.

" they loved my baby brother more than myself. It was never really fair. I don't think I've ever known what it's like to love and be loved." He wrote down more.

Eilleen went on more for another hour, until finally, Dr. Harmon said," Well, Eilleen. It was nice talking today, but I'm afraid our time is up. Your next appointment is next Thursday."

" Thank you, Dr. Harmon. May I use your bathroom before I leave?" Eilleen asked.

" Yes," he replied. " It's upstairs down the hallway. You can't miss it." Eilleen nodded. She already knew that, but she knew he would be suspicious if she just knew where it was. Besides, ghosts don't even use the bathroom. Eilleen wanted to see Violet.

She walked up the stairs and down the hall. To her surprise, when she reached the bathroom, she saw the daughter in there. But, she was hurting herself. Self-harm.

" You know, you really shouldn't do that," Eilleen said. Violet jumped, not knowing the girl was standing there. " Who are you?" she spat.

" Eilleen."

" Well, _Eilleen_, thank you for the advice, but it's my life," Violet responded.

" I'm just trying to help out a bit," Eilleen shrugged.

" Besides, how'd you get in here?" Violet questioned.

" I had a therapy session. This house is beautiful...dark...I like it," Ellieen mumbled. Violet's eyes lit up.

" You like...darkness?" she asked.

" You ask a lot of questions. But, yes, I do." Violet's mouth twitched at the edges.

" Do you want to...hangout?" Violet asked. Eilleen felt her heart skip. Finally, a girl around her age wanted to hangout with her.

" I'd love to," Eilleen smiled. Violet nodded and hid her blade somewhere in a cabinet and wiped up the blood. She led Eilleen down the hall and towards her room, and a friendship was beginning to bloom. But, only one thing stood in the way. The boundary between the dead and the living...


	5. The Revenge on the Girl

Chapter #5: The Revenge on the Girl

A few days later, and Eilleen had become friends with Violet. Of course, Violet had no idea how Eilleen had died and was only a ghost, but Eilleen knew she would learn eventually. Anyways, Eilleen was sitting down in the basement with Brian.

" Do you know what's wrong with Troy?" Brian asked, putting his arms over his legs and bobbing back and forth.

" What do you mean?" Eilleen questioned, brows furrowed.

" He's been acting...weird. Like, he's being a shit head. I don't know. He's never been like this before. It's odd," Brian explained. Eilleen shrugged and said," It's Troy. What else do you expect? Maybe he...likes someone..." Brian openly laughed, making Eilleen confused. But, he suddenly stopped.

" Oh shit," he groaned. " I know why now. He likes someone." Eilleen sat up straight.

" What? He does? Who?" she said quickly. Brian gave her an odd look. " Why? Why d'ya care so much, huh, Eilleen?" he questioned. She hunched down slightly, blushing. She hid in her dress; the one she had died in. It was silk, golden colored. Old, old white, dirty white, lacing. It flowed out whenever she moved just slightly. She wore white tights over her legs, along with white lace shoes. They had a small heel on the back, but not a tall one enough to make her fall over.

" I'm just curious, is all. Troy is my best friend," Eilleen replied, redeeming herself. Brian rolled his eyes. " You do, don't you?" he asked. Eilleen sighed, tapping her feet on the ground slightly. Each time she did, they made a small _tap! click! clack! _sound. Brian sat there, staring at her. Meanwhile, Eilleen looked for a response in her brain. Sure, she had a small crush on him, but he obviously didn't like her back. She didn't know how to reply. Luckily for her, Violet and some other girl were coming down the basement steps. Eilleen looked at Brian for a split second, and they both vanished quickly.

The two walked past and into a room. Eilleen, who was curious to who this was, peeked her head into the doorway slightly. " I want my god damn drugs," the girl said.

" Keep going," Violet replied, turning on a light. The girl looked around, searching for drugs. " So this is the coke whore," Eilleen heard a voice say. She saw Tate sitting in a chair. They were close friends, but they didn't talk much. It was like a long-distance friendship.

" Who the hell are you?" the girl asked. " Dim the lights," Tate said to Violet. She turned them down onto low. All of a sudden, the lights began to flicker. Tate began to laugh uncontrollably, and the girl asked," What is going on?" Tate then jumped onto the girl's back, yelling something deeply. The girl screamed," GET OFF OF ME!"

Violet began to scream as well and she sat down on the ground in a ball. Eilleen noticed the infantata running up to the girl. She felt her eyes widen. What were they doing to this girl?

" Mommy?" the girl whispered, then screamed loudly. Violet turned the lights back on quickly and Tate was back in the chair, while the girl was screaming on the floor with a large scratch down her cheek. She ran out and up the stairs, not noticing Eilleen. Eilleen hid from view as Violet tried running after her. " I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore," Tate said, getting up.

" What was that?" Violet shrieked. She couldn't take it anymore. Eilleen vanished again, and she landed in a room in the basement. Troy and Brian happened to be in there, but they were arguing. " Troy, tell me what's up your ass! You've been acting weird!" Brian shouted. Eilleen hid from their view.

" I'm not acting weird," Troy replied.

" What's wrong with you? Do you like someone in this house or something?" Brian asked. Troy didn't reply, instead, he sat down on the ground and draped his arms over his knees. Brian sat down beside him, hitting him on the head with his bat a few times, trying to get him to answer. Even when they were trying to act serious, they had to be pranksters...

" You do?" Brian asked. Troy looked at the ground and nodded slightly. Brian's eyes went wide for a moment. " Who is it?" Brian questioned. Troy leaned towards his ear and whispered something.

" You like her? But she's...but she's..." Brian trailed off.

" She's what?" Troy asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

" She's...beautiful..." Brian finished.

" Wait, don't tell me you like her too," Troy groaned.

" I used to. I got over it, though." Troy looked relieved. " What am I going to do?" Troy asked.

" Try to get her attention; she might like you back, you never know," Brian shrugged.

" What if she doesn't?" Brian took a moment to think. " Well...I don't know. BUT, you should definitely tell her." Troy nodded and Eilleen acted as if she had never listened and went into the room. " Hey,guys," she said.

" Hey Eilleen, what was up with freaky girl?" Brian asked.

" Oh, it's a long story," Eilleen responed quickly. " Infantata."

" Oh. Do you guys wanna mess with the owners?" Troy asked,

" Hell yeah!" Brian and Troy got up and Eilleen followed. They didn't show that she had changed. Eilleen was very good at hiding a broken heart.


	6. Tate

Chapter #6: Tate

" That tea tasted rather lovely, Margaret. And so were the cupcakes, Angela," Eilleen said, sipping fake tea from a little cup. Margaret smiled happily and said," Dolly-Doll made it specially for you! She likes you."

" Oh really? I thought Mr. Myryll liked me," Eilleen responded, tapping Margaret lightly on the nose. Lorraine, who was the girls' mother, watched them from aside. She laughed airily and moved swiftly out of the room.

" He does!" Angela exclaimed. " He has a crush on you too!"

" Oh, well, Mr. Myryll isn't too bad," Eilleen said jokingly. Angela and Margaret laughed. This is how all of their tea-parties went. Eilleen loved each and every one of them. Angela and Margaret were bright and amazing little girls in her eyes.

" I know you saw what happened," a voice said behind her. Eilleen frowned and turned and saw Tate. " Angela, Margaret, I'm afraid I have to leave."

" Wait! Take a cupcake!" Angela offered, placing an imaginary cupcake in her hands.

" Thank you," Eilleen smiled, getting out of her chair. She led Tate across the room. " What did you do to that girl?" Eilleen asked.

" Scared her, taught her a lesson," Tate replied.

" You used Infantata to scare her! He could've killed her!" Eilleen said angrily.

" Why are you so worred about Infantata? You know I wouldn't have let him kill anyone!" Tate replied.

" Infantata used to be normal. He was my baby brother before he was changed by my father. Tate, I know we're friends and all, but I know Infantata better than anyone else because I've known him since the beginning of this damned house. You're one of my best friends, Tate, but I believe you are completely capable of making someone kill someone else!" Eilleen stressed. Tate shot her a confused look. Eilleen knew what Tate was capable of. He had murdered many people at a school that he went to. Eilleen had seen him killed and everything.

" I wouldn't kill anyone. Eilleen, you know that. You have since we met. We have a history." Eilleen remembered all too well. She had dated Tate for about a year in the 90s to try to get Troy's attention. She ended up falling for Tate, but they ended the relationship when he had figured out that Eilleen felt for Troy and not him.

" I know that. But, I am more wise than you. I have been living longer than you. I was one of the first to die here."

" That doesn't mean I'm a killer."

" You never know. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs," Eilleen stated, walking away. She left Tate staring after her. Eilleen opened the door to the stairs and reached behind a hidden door in the wall. She pulled out an outfit that Troy had stolen from Violet. She kept spare clothes in case she wanted to hang out with Violet or when she went into therapy.

She changed quickly in the hall and went into the kitchen. She saw Vivian in there, making coffee. " Hello," Eilleen greeted. Vivian jumped and turned around, hand over her heart.

" My god, you scared me. Who are you?" she asked, panting.

" Sorry, I'm Eilleen. Eilleen Montgomery. I'm one of Dr. Harmon's patients and Violet's friend," Eilleen introduced.

" Oh. I've heard about you before. Well, I'm Violet's mom. Just call me Vivian," she replied, shaking Eilleen's hand. Vivian pulled away and said," Would you like some coffee, then?"

" Oh, no thank you," Eilleen said. Vivian nodded and said," Alright. Do you live her in Los Angeles?"

" Yes. Not far from here."

" Oh, you seem like a nice girl, Eilleen. It would be wonderful if we could have you over for dinner sometime."

" That sounds...nice," Eilleen replied, taken aback. Her mother had never been this nice as Vivian was. She had always been want, want, want and Vivian was give, give, give.

" Well, it was nice meeting you but I think I should go see Violet again. Bye," Eilleen said, walking out of the kitchen. Vivian smiled, enjoying the company Eilleen had given her.

Eilleen walked up the stairs slowly, looking at the house. She heard Violet's music from upstairs. Eilleen walked faster up to her room and walked in to see her talking to Tate.

" Hey, Eilleen," Violet greeted.

" Violet, Tate," Eilleen replied, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

" You know Tate?" Violet asked.

" Yeah. We're friends," Tate replied. Eilleen joined their conversation for another five minutes before she left back to the basement.

By the time night came around, Eilleen began to hear loud noises. She was playing cards with Troy and Bryan, and then she said," I'll be back."

She stood up and ran out of the room. She made herself appear in the living room, and she saw Vivian tied to a chair and Violet sitting on the ground. Three people had broken in. From what she heard, they were going to reenact what had happened to the girl in 1968. Eilleen hurried back to the basement and saw Tate.

" Tate!" Eilleen yelled.

" What?" he asked.

" Violet and Vivian are in trouble. Tell them to bring them to the basement. I'll let you handle everything else," Eilleen ordered. Tate nodded and went upstairs.

Eilleen filled a tub with water in a room in the basement and soon, she heard them coming down the stairs. Tate was standing by the tub, and Eilleen gave him a nod before heading away. She stopped by the stairs, waiting for the man with the axe Tate had used to kill the other woman upstairs.

Fresh blood still lined its blade, and the man came down the stairs, calling out for the woman. Eilleen took no time to waste and threw the axe deep into his abdomen. He gagged, and Eilleen pulled out the axe and striked him again. She dropped the axe and ran off as the man stumbled into the room with the tub.

" Wow. That was some cool shit, that was." Eilleen turned around. " Troy, Bryan, how long have you been standing there?"

" Long enough to see that you're not all that you seem."


	7. Murder House

Chapter #7: Murder House

Eilleen was standing up in a window once again, looking out on the house's grounds. Troy and Bryan were up to no good, as usual, leaving Eilleen to herself. She saw a black chariot car pull by the house and stop. It was the Eternal Darkness tour. Eilleen let out a noise of disgust. Almost every day, they had this stupid tour for people to see the Montgomery house. Eilleen hated it. She believed that the house was not open to the public. It wasn't a museum. She opened the window slightly to hear what the tour guide would say.

" And our tour concludes with one of the most famous houses of horrors in the city of angels. Better known as The Murder House," he said, put emphasis on the phrase 'The Murder House'. " Accurate name," Eilleen mumbled. She looked to see who was riding with him this time, and to her horror, Vivian was in the chariot. She knew that Vivian would be suspicious if her name popped up. And worse, she knew that the tour guide had gotten a picture of her from the 1920s.

" Built in 1922 by Dr. Charles Montgomery, acclaimed surgeon to the stars, built the house for his wife, Nora, the prominent east-coast social life, and his daughter, Eilleen, the quiet and innocent bookworm." Vivian's head tilted to the side slightly, and Eilleen gulped.

" Although when Montgomery fell on hard times, he became addicted to drugs and developed a terrifying Frankenstein complex." Eilleen could remember it all as fresh as day. The drugs, her mother yelling at her father about the drugs, everything. The man went on about how he gave young girls abortions and took their babies, how her brother was gold to her mother, and everything in-between.

" An estimated two dozen girls went in under Dr. Montgomery's knife thanks to his wife, Nora. But the souls of the little ones must've weighed heavenly upon them as their rein of terror climaxed to a shocking finale in 1926." Vivian suddenly jumped out of the black chariot and ran to the house. Eilleen saw red covering her white jeans in the crotch. Eilleen's jaw dropped slightly. Her mother would not like that, indeed.

" You can't go in there, Ma'am," the man called after her.

" This is my house!" Vivian yelled back to him. Eilleen hid from view as Vivian ran up the stairs. She came back out of hiding and ventured back to the window. The guide was past the part of her parent's death, and now, it was talking about herself.

" Eilleen discovered her parent's bodies hours after the murder, and to escape her own pain, she drank a bottle of poison from the kitchen cabinet. This poison happened to be the same thing Dr. Montgomery got addicted to. Eilleen died within seconds, and days later, her body was found along with her parents'. Eilleen was one of the innocent souls of the house, including all the little ones. Now, we have been allowed to show you these two pictures. One is rather startling. Let me explain. The first one I will show you is of Eilleen in 1926, two months before the murder." He held up a picture of Eilleen. She still looked the same. Same soft features, same hair, same everything, only she wasn't in black and white anymore.

" Now the next picture was taken during a crime scene investigation. Eilleen was one of the victims in the picture, and you can see that she killed herself quickly with the poison." Eilleen saw the picture. She was sprawled out, blood dripping from her mouth and face, still solemn look upon her face. She felt a tear trickle down her face gently. She hated thinking of that day, but yet found herself never forgetting it.

She walked away from the window slowly and back towards the basement.

A few days passed by, and Eilleen still couldn't forget the picture and the tour. But now, she was more focused on other things. This Hayden girl had come into the house, screaming for Vivian and saying she was pregnant. Eilleen had guessed this was Ben's mistress from the sounds of it.

Anyways, they had walked outside and Larry, a man who was obsessed with Constance, had killed this Hayden girl with a shovel. Larry was now digging a hole for her to lay in, and Eilleen noticed Moria (the house maid) standing in a window, looking at where Larry was digging. Eilleen went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

She knew that Moria had been buried there in that same spot long ago. " Are you alright, Moria?" Eilleen asked.

" That's where I was buried all those years ago. I know that you saw it happen."

" I did." Eilleen saw Moria's skull come into view, then saw Hayden slung into the grave. The deed was done.

Ben had begun construction on building something over the grave, and Eilleen and Moria watched as he poured concrete over the dirt. Constance strode up to them, pushing an earring into her ear.

" Poor girl," she said. She looked at Moria. " Now you're stuck here forever." Moria looked as if she was going to cry.

" Would you please get out of my house?" Eilleen asked.

" Your house?"

" I was here before your god-damned self. Why must you always blame it on Moria? It wasn't all her. Sure, she slept with your husband, but she regrets it every day of her life and says it was a mistake. And the day you shot her and your husband? Your husband tried to rape her," Eilleen said. Moria looked surprised. Eilleen was never like this.

" How would you know that?" Constance asked.

" I know every god-damned thing that goes on in this house. Every bloody ending, every tear, everything. I've been here for far too long. Almost a hundred years. I know all the sins committed in this house like the back of my hand. I also know what happened to your child up in the attic."

Constance, taken aback, made a 'hmph' sound and walked off. " Why did you do that?" Moria asked.

" You don't ever blame the innocent. Ever. Trust me, ever since the day I died, the old Eilleen died with her. I may still have that piece with me, but I can never go back to the same Eilleen ever again."


	8. Halloween

Chapter #8: Halloween

" I don't know where I should go today," Eilleen said, pacing the room. It was Halloween day, and Eilleen was allowed to leave the house now. Troy was watching her pace around like a puppy.

" Just go around town," Troy said with an eye roll.

" I'm not stupid. Of course I'm going to go around town. But where?" she asked, still pacing. Troy, fed up with her actions, said," Go to the library or something."

Eilleen stopped. " I still can't believe it's Halloween."

" Why? Because you killed that dip shit?" Troy asked.

" Well, yes...I've never killed someone intentionally..." Eilleen trailed off.

" You killed me." Eilleen looked up. " Yeah, but that's because you were in pain."

" No shit, Sherlock."

" Shut up, Troy. I still can't believe I killed him, though...and it actually felt...good..."

" Well, on the bright side, you have a nice swing," Troy shrugged.

" Not. Helping."

" Come on. It wasn't that bad. You took out the bad guy. And just go around town until you find something that you like." Eilleen sighed and tapped her shoes against the floor.

" I don't know. Today I'm 99."

" You're 14, dumbass."

" No. I died on Halloween in 1926 from poison. 85 and 14 make 99. So, if I was still living, I'd be 99."

" And instead you're 14." Eilleen frowned.

" Don't remind me." Troy came over to Eilleen and said," Come on. Let's just go."

She nodded and they headed upstairs and out of the front door. Eilleen saw the sun beating down upon the streets and how it made her white floral dress look brighter than ever. " God damn, you need to wear a different dress," Troy said.

" Where's Bryan?" Eilleen asked, laughing.

" He already left. But seriously, can you change your dress? I'm going to go blind!"

" Take me dress shopping and I will," Eilleen said.

" Wait, can you do that?" Troy asked.

" I'd assume so. We'd need money...wait! I've got it! Everytime someone came to live in the house, I'd take their loose change. Hold on!" Eilleen said, running into the basement through the cellar door. She ran into one of the rooms down there and to a secret hiding spot in the wall. Eilleen pulled open the brick wall using her nails, causing a gust of wind to come flying at her face.

She pulled out a purse full of change, shut the door in the all, and ran back outside. Troy was sitting on the steps of the house. " Come on," Eilleen said, walking down the path to the house. Troy hopped up and followed her.

" Do you even know where you're going?" Troy asked.

" Don't question me."

" What is up with you? Ever since you killed that guy, you've changed." Eilleen sighed and turned to him.

" Killer's thirst is rising in me. Ever since the day I died, I knew it was bound to happen. And when I killed that man, I knew it had begun. The old Eilleen is gone. She died a long time ago. Pieces of her still remain, but the new one has taken control."

Troy tilted his head and gave her a funny look. She had never been like this before, and he liked it. " Let's just go," he said. Eilleen nodded and they walked away from the house. Eilleen looked back at the house and noticed dried eggs on the house.

" Did you egg my house?" Eilleen asked. Troy gave her a sly smile.

" Maybe." Eilleen looked around at all the places. Troy held his baseball bat close to him, as if expecting something to happen.

" My, it has changed. Back in the 20s, it was not this advanced."

" Oldie." Eilleen rolled her eyes and carried her purse closer to her as they walked past people. " They don't even suspect us to be dead. They think it's makeup," Eilleen said.

" Yeah. What exactly are you going to wear?" Troy asked.

" I'll probably just find a replica of a 20s dress to wear. I don't exactly feel comfortable wearing something like that," Eilleen replied, pointing to a girl with a mini skirt and short top. She was attempting to be a cop.

" She looks like a slut," Troy said, looking her over. They stopped when they reached a Halloween costume store.

" Wait out here. I won't be long," Eilleen said, walking into the store. A bell rang and a man looked up from the counter. " Hello there. Anything in particular you're looking for?" he asked.

" Yes. Can you show me where the 1920s costumes are?" Eilleen asked. The man nodded and pushed his way through the racks of costumes. He stopped near the back, and Eilleen said," Thank you."

The man nodded and walked away. Eilleen looked at all of the dresses. Some were rather skimpy for her, some were too old for her liking. She finally found a beautiful dress she really liked. It was a see-through red dress with floral lacing around the bottom and top. She grabbed a tight red 'bandage dress' to go under it and a red hairband with a dark red flower to wear with it. She grabbed a pair of red short heels to go with it. She also added bright red lipstick to go with it.

She took the outfit up to the counter and the man rung it up. She spent all of her money, but knew it was worth it. " Do you have a restroom here?" Eilleen asked.

" Right over there," the man replied, pointing towards a door by the register. She walked over to it and headed in to change into her new outfit. She put on the dress quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked good.

She sat down on the toilet and snapped her heels on her ankles and applied the red lipstick to her face. She felt like she belonged to the 20s era again. Eilleen threw her old dress in the bag the clerk had given her and tied it. She stepped out of the bathroom and headed out of the store, the man's eyes following her.

Troy was sitting on a bench by the store, and he looked up when he heard the _click! Clock! _of her heels. His eyes went wide and he said," Holy shit."

" What? Is it bad?" Eilleen asked.

" No...it's...good..." Troy stuttered out. Eilleen smiled brightly.

" Well, I have to head home to put my dress away. Have fun and Happy Halloween," Eilleen said. Troy nodded and watched as she disappeared down the street. She made it to the house, dropped off her things, and left again.

She walked down the street, people's eyes following her every move. She finally reached a place she hadn't been to in years. The library. Even though she wasn't the same Eilleen anymore, she still had her love for books. She walked inside and past the librarian, and to her favorite shelf. The fantasy.


	9. NOTE

Hello guys! I know, you may be wondering 'this story is completed; why is she posting something?'. Well, I'll give you an answer. I've recently joined a new site called 'Quotev'. I find it very interesting and more...descriptive than other writing sites. I'm sorry to say that I'll be leaving Fan fiction. Maybe forever, I don't know. Over the past few weeks, I've been posting my stories to Quotev. I will not be deleting my account , but it will be empty and admin-less. If you are wanting to read my stories on Quotev, my admin name is GeekDirectionerPotter .

I'm so happy I met some of you on here. Its been so great meeting most of you and I'm glad I joined this site. Its truly been amazing and a great time meeting some of you.

I love all of you guys so much and it kills me to leave you. I guess this is a final goodbye. Farewell, fellow fans.

~Geekdirectioner


End file.
